Blitz
by DwCyrus
Summary: Follow young hero Blitz as he struggles to remember his past as he works with the Flash and other heroes. Ocs a plenty but a good story


Title: Blitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC universe but I do own Blitz and my other ocs.

Note: This story is part of the series known as Dimension 32. I suggest checking out the others there worth it ;). Also this story is mostly completely oc.

(4 years ago)

Pain.

Pain was all that I felt all that I knew at that moment.

I felt a flame burning near me but something was heavy on my chest and I couldn't move.

I let out a shaky breath as I struggled to open my eyes. I immediately was greeted by a bright light that made me shut my eyes quickly.

After a couple minutes I got the strength to open my eyes and this time I didn't flinch back. My eyesight was blurry as I looked around I saw a huge metal pillar on my chest which explains why I was having trouble breathing and that I couldn't move.

I turned my head to look to the side ignoring the searing pain that went through my body as I did. My eyesight was finally clear but I still couldn't see far from the smoke and dust.

What happened? I wondered as I rested my head on the ground again.

I vaguely remembered a base and then nothing. I was breathing heavily and I could tell that my ribs were broken. I started to feel faint from blood loss or maybe something else. I fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle and right before I fainted I swear I saw a silhouette of someone or something...

(Present day)

"Stay still!" Growled Captain Cold as he shot a blast of ice at me and my new mentor Flash.

I laughed as I raced up to him and grabbed the gun out of his hand Flash rushing up and knocking him out with a quick blow to the head.

Flash smiled at me as the police rushed up to take Cold to Belle Reve Asylum. He started to talk to the officer but I started to walk away I ain't one to strike up small talk.

Flash saw me walk away and quickly said goodbye to the officer before running up beside me slowing to a walk when he was next to me. "You did good Blitz." He told me.

"Thanks..." I said quietly looking down my feet itching to run again.

"What's the matter?" He asked a bit of worry in his voice. I shook my head and started to run knowing that he'd follow. He did and kept pace with me as I raced out of central and ran on the outskirts. Against popular speedster belief I actually don't talk to much the only time I do is when I'm in front of civilians so I can act it up.

Flash sighed next to me and I cast a glance at him. He try's really hard for me to open up but I just find it so hard but I do feel bad that I don't trust him when he has done so much for me. I stopped running and he stopped next to me.

"Hey Flash..." I began unsure of what to say. He looked at me and waited expectantly for what I was about to say. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" I asked I already knew where he lived.

He nodded, "Yeah no problem I'll just tell Iris to cook extra." He said smiling at me seemingly happy that I was going with him. I sent a small smile back.

"I'll meet you there." He promised me before racing off leaving me out of Central I watched him leave before racing off as well heading towards a random direction.

I ran for a good twenty minutes before I stopped grabbing onto a familiar tree and climbing onto it. I reached the branch that gave me a perfect view of the forest below me that even had a view of the lake.

I smiled at the familiar site below me as I pulled out an energy bar the run here causing my stomach to ache. I ate the bar quickly before grabbing a backpack that was hanging on the tree.

I pulled out my civilian clothing which consisted of dark blue jeans, (that I could still run in) a red baseball cap, black running sneakers, a plain white T- shirt and a sky blue hoodie.

I quickly changed out of my blitz outfit which was the colours Blue, White and Silver. I had the classic speedster outfit but mine was more padded like armour. The gloves, boots and chest is the sky blue while the rest minus the logo, eyepiece, and trimming was was white. My mask was a silver Dominoe mask that turned into a lightning bolt at the end of it.

I put my suit into the backpack and started to head back the way I came not running as fast because I was in civvies. My dirty blonde hair was blowing against my face and I shot my eyes against the wind.

I quickly reached Barry's and knocked before walking in.

He greeted me at the door and I could hear Iris in the kitchen probably baking. "Hey Dominic I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." He commented patting me on the back.

"I had to go pick up my stuff it just took longer than I thought it would." I answered back walking into the kitchen. Iris smiled at me as she pulled a roast out of the oven. There were other food on the table that would quench mine and Barry's hunger for a while.

I sat down at the table and Barry and Iris sat next to me. "So how's school been?" Iris asked me. I smiled, "All right I guess still super slow though." I answered. Barry chuckled at that and I started telling Iris about our battle with Captain Cold Barry helping me with the story. As we told the story we ate quickly as well.

When the food was done I stood up and started grabbing my stuff but Barry stopped me. "What are you doing?" He asked I looked up at him. "I gotta go I already broke the curfew." I told him. He shook his head at me as Iris walked up behind him, "You could always stay with us." Iris commented.

"No it's hard enough for you too feed one speedster besides the orphanage would miss me." I commented putting my cap on.

"Our doors are always open for you." Barry told me as I opened the door.

I felt my eyes start to water but blinked them away, "Thanks Barry but no thanks I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for the food Iris." I answered before slipping out of the door and running away before they could follow.

'It's all I want but I can't have it at least not yet.' I thought as there house faded from view.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
